I will hold your umbrella for you through the storm
by DreadnoughtAqF
Summary: Haruto forgot his lunch, so Kaito brings it to him. However, as Kaito is going home, he sees someone standing alone in the rain. One-shot? Anxietyshipping! Please review.


So, this is just a random thought came to me when I watched adorable little Edo in GX talk about umbrellas. :D

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. :D

* * *

><p>Dark, storm clouds gathered over Heartland City as Kaito headed outside. He'd remembered to pick up an umbrella as he ran out the door, just in case it rained before he finished with his errand.<p>

Checking his timepiece, he realized that he only had a few minutes before Haruto's class got out for lunch, which meant that he needed to hurry up if he was going to make it on time.

Unfortunately, Orbital wasn't with him. Something about Yuma's O-bot going shopping.

This basically translates to taking public transportation.

Kaito stopped to catch his breath as the bus arrived. Muttering a few quick words to the driver about the weather, he quickly sat down in the back of the bus to avoid confrontation with other people.

The bus was relatively empty, considering that it was lunch hour, so perhaps it was because of the anticipated rain.

Kaito turned to look out the window. As you can expect, he got bored quite quickly. _Why is this bus so slow? I swear, that robot-_

He snapped out of his thoughts as Haruto's school came into view.

Acknowledging the driver with a nod of his head, he got of the bus and checked in at the office.

It took him a while to find the cafeteria, but it's not like he got lost and had to ask for directions. No, the great Tenjo Kaito just doesn't get lost.

He spotted Haruto sitting on the other side of the lunch room with a rather dejected face. _Was I too late? Is his lunch almost over? _

Then, Haruto turned around as he heard the murmurs spreading rapidly.

"Is that Tenjo Kaito?"

"AHH! I'm a total fan! He's so cool!"

"Why would he be here?"

"Dummy, his little bro goes to this school."

Kaito ignored them, obviously, and gave Haruto his lunch and a pat on the head. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic wasn't going well."

Haruto smiled. "Thank's nii-san! I think you should get going before you get stampeded by fangirls." (- I would be one of them!)

"Right, see you later Haruto."

"Bye, nii-san!"

* * *

><p>Kaito decided to call a taxi this time because it was raining quite hard now, and he didn't want to wait for the bus.<p>

However, as he was surprised to see a familiar person standing outside in the pouring rain.

Kaito paid the driver and ran out of the car. "Droite! What are you doing standing here all alone? You're going to catch a cold."

She turned around and Kaito noticed that her hair was dripping wet.

"Gauche and I were supposed to meet up here to go to the airport together, but for some reason he hasn't been picking up any of my calls."

"So you're just standing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders halfway, "I've only been out here for a couple of minutes." And then she sneezed.

Kaito pulled open his umbrella. "Here, otherwise you'll get sick. I don't want to guess what Gauche might do if you're not there to help him."

Droite took the umbrella hesitantly, then stopped. "What about you? It's rush hour now, and you'll have to walk over to the intersection two blocks away to call a taxi again."

"I'll just wait with you until he gets here." replied Kaito with a soft smile as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll make it in time for the flight."

Droite was about to answer, but she sneezed again.

"See, you already have a cold. Hold the umbrella for a minute."

"What are you-"

She stopped when Kaito draped his coat around her. "I'll be alright."

"Kaito..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For always being there when I need you."

"You're welcome, Droite."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, maybe Droite sneezing is a little OOC. Also, I think I made Kaito a little OOC. And I added too much stuff in the beginning and didn't get to the point. Also the part with Haruto wasn't even cute. :( And the whole thing was a little rushed. Ugh! I give up on romance fics! Haha, apologies if you didn't like it. Please criticize and review! Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
